The Huntress and The Beast
by Les LaMastories
Summary: A Largentière, il n'y a que deux classes d'hommes : Ceux qui ont et ceux qui gagnent. Les premiers hurlent et les autres, chassent. Dans ce bas-monde, il y a des villes où le surnaturel est omniprésent, Largentière en fait partit. Je suis née dans une famille de chasseurs, et sincèrement il faut vraiment avoir un mauvais karma pour attirer autant d'emmerdes !
1. Prologue, le commencement

**Salutation le peuple ! **

**Alors, voilà nous sommes deux nouvelles sur ce site et on fait une fiction à quatre mains, c'est notre premier projet d'écriture donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, n'hésiter pas à commenter, même à critiquer mais en restant courtois ! **

**Avertissement: Nous avons pris comme base l'univers de Teen Wolf qui appartient à la MTV et son créateur Jeff Davis que nous remercions de nous donner la lumière au bout du tunnel ( surtout DEREK ! Naaan PETER ! ) =)**

**Notre histoire se détachera certainement au fil du temps de Teen Wolf. (LA : Mouais... / MA : Chut. ) **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Prologue - Le commencement**

Marcher et s'enfoncer dans le lichen, entendre les branches ploirent, percevoir le bruissement des feuilles que fait le vent quand il envahit la futaie, on pouvait presque entendre l'herbe grandir sous les rayons argentés. La nuit était belle au milieu des arbres, quand on levait la tête on apercevait la lune et ses milliards de petites étoiles sur fond bleu irréel, elle aimait ces moments de solitude, personne ne viendrait la dérangée ; ils étaient tous à leur assemblée et ne venait jamais par ici. Le silence fut troublé par le métal qui s'entrechoquait et le grincement familier de la corde, puis par la flèche fouettant l'air et se plantant dans le fruit du pommier qui s'écrasait au sol. C'était un petit arc perse recourbé en bois, il était beaucoup plus léger que ce qu'elle utilisait d'habitude, et avec ça elle ne tuerait que des lapins, voir un écureuil malade...

Encore une fois elle tira sur la corde qui grinça, la flèche prête à transpercer une autre pomme, mais celle-ci se planta dans le sol. Elle avait eu tort de penser qu'elle serait seule, un soir de pleine lune aux abords d'une route peu fréquentée, elle tourna la tête vivement se sentant épiée, une personne normale n'aurait certainement pas entendu le craquement du bois sec à 100 mètres, pourtant elle avait entendu comme si cela c'était passé à coté d'elle. Elle feigna l'indifférence avant de ramasser une flèche sur le sol et de l'encocher; prête à tirer sur le premier malvenu. Ce n'était pas un animal, les pas étaient trop binaires et lents, pourtant cela lui tournait autour comme tel.

Là ! La flèche partit, frôla un tronc avant de finir sa course quelque part dans le vide. Elle était pourtant sûr d'avoir visé quelque chose. Ce serait sa dernière flèche.

Elle la prit dans le carquois, banda la corde, chercha sa cible qui... venait de passer et qui s'amuser à cache-cache, une paire de griffes stria l'écorce ; la nuit n'était plus belle, non, elle était terrifiante. Plus un craquement, plus un bruit, juste le silence. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, comme le serpent qui fond sur le mulot, l'ombre l'assaillit. La créature se jeta de tout son poids pour la faire faillir ; la flèche glissa sur le sol, le souffle coupé elle tomba emportée par la bête. Celle-ci était passée au dessus d'elle lacérant son dos de ses griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs, elle attendit que la silhouette informe lui arrache la gorge, mais elle s'enfuya en faisant une dernière fois rougeoyer ses yeux enflammés laissant l'adolescente au milieu de la sombre forêt.

* * *

Elle roulait, trop vite par apport à la vitesse autorisée, une cigarette à la bouche, déformée par un rictus colérique et d'un dégoût certain. D'un geste vif, elle alluma la radio, déchaînant sa frustration à travers une musique basse et agressive. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le rock, ni même fumer mais à cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance seule sa rage surplombait tout. Au loin dans cette mer végétale sinistre et menaçante, un bruit étouffé de course se fit entendre, quand l'immense ombre surgit de la bordure des arbres au beau milieu de la route, il était trop tard. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir quoi que ce soit sauf peut-être les yeux de la créature, d'un rouge sang qui semblaient se délecter de la situation qui allait survenir.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite, la conductrice dans un cri de terreur et d'un geste désespéré braqua violemment le volant, la voiture fit une embardée avant de percuter un arbre.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, un affreux goût de sang au fond de la gorge la fit grimacé, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit contre son dos non pas la matière plastique de son siège mais une étrange sensation de terre, d'une petite plante rase, douce semblable à de la mousse et de boue, plissant les yeux, la jeune femme toucha frénétiquement autour d'elle, essayant de prendre appuie sur quelque chose ce que après quelques minutes elle parvint à se redresser suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans sa voiture mais dans une forêt sombre et dense. Passer cette constatation saugrenue, une douleur fulgurante prit soudain possession d'elle, dans un craquement atroce, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte dans le vain espoir de crier sa souffrance, un feu se propagea dans son corps, embrasant son sang.

Sa vision était flou et pourtant, la tête inclinée vers le ciel, la pleine lune lui paru plus clairement que jamais.

* * *

L'omoplate arrachée dégoulinante d'un sang poisseux, elle sentit les lambeaux de chair pendouillant avec ceux de son débardeur, elle avait l'impression que ses griffes s'étaient enfoncées si loin qu'elles étaient arrivées jusqu'à l'os et plus loin encore. Ses pieds raclaient le sol: les épines de pins, la poussière, la terre et les feuilles; la douleur éclair l'avait prise au cœur faisant remonté bile et larmes qu'elle ravala, elle n'était pas très résistante à la douleur.

C'était une faiblesse.

La foret des Osselets s'étendait sur toute la ville, de l'autoroute au centre, jusqu'aux propriétés privées dans les plaines. Et l'adolescente était bien loin de chez elle, à l'opposé en vérité. Alors elle marcha longuement, titubant, trébuchant, s'arrêtant à intervalle régulier, perdant le sens de l'orientation bien que pour le perdre il aurait fallu en avoir un. Plus elle avançait vers l'est et plus l'espace entre les arbres se resserrait , les ténèbres devenaient denses et tout était devenu hermétique à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de se repérer ; elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et était dépourvue de la moindre arme si la bête réapparaissait.

Puis, lueur d'espoir au tréfonds des ténèbres de cette nuit d'été, le chant des criquets, qui annonçait le ruisseau protecteur entourant le domaine.

Alors elle longea le ruisselet toujours vers l'est, elle mis les pieds dans la vase puante et continua à avancer, jusqu'à découvrir le vallon perdu sur lequel était le manoir. Il était encore loin, il était tard, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et il lui suffit de buter sur une pierre pour s'effondrer de tout son long sur la terre aride dont l'herbe sèche lui écorcha les mains, la laissant inconsciente.

Cela avait duré quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au son corps lui semblait lourd comme de la pierre, et ses bras aussi mou que du caoutchouc, elle sentait les petites pointes piquantes de l'herbe jaunie par le soleil à travers son débardeur, enfin ce qu'il en restait. Elle en aurait presque oublié son altercation tardive avec cette sale bestiole. Presque. Elle enserra l'herbe sèche qui l'avait piquée jusqu'au sang avant de l'arracher rageusement et de se redresser.

La lune pleine et clair comme l'opale miroitait fièrement au coté de l' édifice, comme un pied-de-nez à elle-même, vautrée et dégueulassée sur la colline.

La chasseuse se releva et marcha vers l'antique Manoir et la lune rieuse, mère des loups, dont les yeux brillent aussi bien dans la pénombre que leur muse aux multiples facettes.

* * *

**Nous acceptons toutes les reviews (Non sans blague !), si vous ne comprenez pas quelques choses, n'hésitez pas ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu ce modeste prologue et à une prochaine fois ! **

**(Du moins pour ceux qui ne sont pas partit en courant :p) **

**Cordialement,**

**Les LaMastories !**


	2. Chapitre 1 - La rentrée

**Nous revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre, un peu long certes mais il nous a donné du fils à retordre !**

**Nous remercions aussi La Banshee et Ferdinand1234 pour avoir respectivement laissé un petit commentaire et mit en favoris notre histoire ! :D**

**Disclaimer :L'univers de Teen Wolf ne nous appartient pas hormis nos OC et la ville, tout est à Jeff Davis sinon !**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,**

**Les LaMastories**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Reprendre les cours et le quotidien après cet été palpitant n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus excitante de sa vie de lycéenne. Non. Cette année allait être épuisante entre ballades nocturnes, entraînements et révisions.

Pourtant cette nuit là, elle repensa à sa rencontre avec la bête et le nouveau loup-garou livré à lui-même. Avec un peu de chance les Falkenstörm ne seraient au courant de rien avant des semaines, ce qui l'aiderait probablement à faire ses preuves et obtenir sa balle d'argent.

Alors, peut-être, enfin, elle serait acceptée.

Au fond des bois, une masure rudimentaire, de chasse certainement, les murs

étaient en bois pourrit, le toit s'effondrait à moitié, du lichen s'accumulait dans les angles et les fenêtres cassées, l'intérieur était pire encore, le sol en béton était craquelé et par endroit sortaient des bourgeons. Autrefois, quelqu'un avait surement habité là, il restait encore des meubles fissurés près à s'écrouler à tout moment.

Il y'avait une chambre au fond à droite, avec un vieux lit aux barreaux de fers et au matelas de chaume, des débris de verres jonchaient le béton, froid sous ses pieds nus. Les murs autrefois blancs étaient désormais gris étaient écaillés et moisis.

La demeure était froide et triste, au bord de l'écroulement... Un peu comme elle, à présent.

La nuit laissa place à l'aurore, quelques rayons filtrèrent au travers de la vitre crasseuse. Recroquevillée, en position fœtale, l'adolescente geignit dérangée par la lumière trop vive.

Elle se leva avec paresse du petit lit de fer, en traînant ses pieds nus jusqu'à la pièce principale où faisant le tour de la pièce, elle tomba sur un vieux calendrier défréchi datant de 1992 et la date la frappa.

_La rentrée._

Un mot qui lui semblait si étranger et pourtant tellement proche à la fois.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ces lèvres gercées. Cela ne faisait que deux mois, deux _minuscules_ mois ! Un rire jaune lui échappa, irritant un peu plus sa gorge déjà abîmée. Il lui semblait que l'éternité lui avait ouvert ses portes, qu'il s'était passé dix milles ans depuis...

Mais non, juste deux mois. Un grognement rauque s'échappa du corps fatigué ; la colère, un sentiment qui maintenant était enraciner au plus profond de son être, lui broyant les tripes et la faisant suffoquer.

_Juste _deux misérables mois !

Un craquement dorénavant familier résonna dans son corps, qu'était t-elle désormais ? Une humaine, ou, une bête ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage sale.

Non, juste un monstre.

_« Dans ses cauchemars elle y revoyait éternellement la même scène tel qu'elle l'avait vécu: Là-bas dans ce manoirs aux pierres rouges aux flans des montagnes, dérobé aux yeux indiscrets par les larges colonies de hauts sapins, et dans la nuit chaude et étouffante, elles se revoyaient heureuses, marchant vers les buissons de roses magnifiques en les cueillant gaiement. Le visage précieux de sa mère y apparaissait et elle se retrouvé aisément dans les traits floutés de l'étrangère aux fils des années._

_Puis dans son rêve, comme à chaque fois, le silence oppressait sa poitrine et la bise apporté le monstre aux yeux de feu qui se jetait sur elles. »_

La chasseuse se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, collante de sueur, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage. Elle resta quelques secondes dans le noir avant d'allumer la lumière. Cela faisait bien six ans qu'elle n'avait plus fait ce cauchemar qui avait hanté chacune de ses nuits après la mort de sa mère, elle les avaient repoussés au tréfonds de sa mémoire après des années de thérapies.

Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils réapparaissent. Aucune, à part peut-être une rencontre au milieu des bois.

L'esprit embrumé et embourbé dans des choses auquel elle avait tenté d'oublier l'adolescente se versa du café dans une tasse, avant de mordre dans une tartine de beurre qui ne lui appartenait pas. En attrapant son sac dans l'entrée et croisa son oncle Rick, la seule personne qui avait bien voulu s'occuper d'eux lorsqu'on les avaient abandonnés. Elle semblait nerveuse et le « Ça va ? » suspect de Rick lui indiqua qu'on pouvait lire l'angoisse sur son visage. Elle sourit et lui répondit qu'elle allait bien et partit précipitamment du manoir, son meilleur ami l'attendait, un second casque de moto à la main; en l'espace de deux mois l'été avait donner une confiance incroyable à Gabriel, à moins que ce ne soit cette fille dont il ne voulait pas lui parler... quoi qu'il en soit il respirait encore un été ardent autour de lui avec sa peau caramel, ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde comme les blés ; elle avait du mal à reconnaître le petit garçon pâle et timide d'il y a dix ans !

Nora fit claquer une bise sur ses deux joues tout en enfourchant la machine et en vissant le casque sur sa tête, puis le paysage se mit à défiler.

Elle déambulait dans une rue à moitié endormit, l'une des habitations avaient une fenêtre entrouverte. Sans vraiment réfléchir, ses mains agrippèrent l'écorce d'un arbre fruitier, elle atteignit la hauteur de la fenêtre en se hissant jusqu'à elle, fléchissant les jambes et sauta le dernier mètre la séparant de la pièce ; instinctivement, elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur la chambranle maudissant le bruit d'impact que causa ses genoux sur les tuiles recouvrant le perron et dans un saut maladroit elle atterrit sur le parquet lustré d'une chambre aux tons rosâtres, qui à première vue était celle d'une pré-adolescente.

Avec une curiosité mal placée, la jeune femme inspecta la pièce avant de tomber sur un miroir plein pied où elle ne se reconnu pas immédiatement.

C'est avec stupeur et une certaine horreur que la brune redécouvrit ses traits pourtant familiers, qui aujourd'hui lui semblait étranger.

Son corps avait semble t-il grandit, sa carrure était plus svelte et ses traits plus creusés qu'autrefois, certainement dû à cette vie de paria dans les bois ; étrangement sa poussé de croissance s'était accompagnée d'une pilosité accrue surtout au niveau de ses sourcils, maintenant négligés, qui assombrissait son regard autrefois clair.

Un bruit de moteur la sortie de sa contemplation, la famille résidant ici était partie, elle était enfin seule.

Une fois au lycée, Gab s'engouffra dans la foule agglutinée autour du tableau d'affichage et lui fit de grands signes, un sourire joyeux apparut sur son visage.

Ils étaient dans la même classe, c'était la première bonne nouvelle de la journée !

D'un geste vif, elle ouvrit la penderie avant de jeter quelques robes qui lui semblait décentes contrairement à sa robe rouge élimée trop courte et trop moulante qui avec la repousse des poils donnait un air d'ours saucissonné dans un papier cadeau.

Prenant un air déçu elle soupira avant de prendre une besace et sortit de la chambre. Même la robe la plus longue était trop courte pour elle...

La lycéenne ouvrit plusieurs portes repérant ainsi la salle de bain avant de tomber dans la chambre parentale. En désespoir de cause, l'adolescente attrapa une chemise d'homme à carreaux dans les tons bordeaux et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de la mère de famille, elle dénicha un collant noir en dentelle fleurit.

Récupérant au préalable quelques sous-vêtements et chaussettes dans le sac, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où elle entreprit sa rénovation à l'aide une pince à épilé et d'un rasoir.

Plus tard, la brune sortit de la maison discrètement, des bottines volés aux pieds avant de s'engager sur la route principale, regardant d'un œil distrait le paysage changé pour un style plus... médiévale.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, le lycée était enfin visible et il semblerait qu'elle était arrivée en avance.

A 9h30, les premières voitures arrivèrent rompant son attente, le vent soufflait énormément en ce début de journée et un 4x4 rutilant ralentit brusquement à son niveau, les vitres ouvertes, une musique qui devait être à la mode s'échappait de l'habitacle. Elle découvrit sans émotion particulière les visages des deux occupants qui semblaient étonnés de la voir et sans aucune gène l'accostèrent :

- Hey, toi ! Le conducteur la regarda de haut en bas avant de poursuivre, tu es nouvelle ?

Pour seule réponse, l'inconnue se leva et commença à partir d'un pas irrité.

- Non, attend, on sait ce que tu es !

Le passager, ouvrit la portière pendant que la fille fit volte-face, les regarda apeurée avant de partir en courant.

La chasseuse se faufila avec dextérité dans la masse humaine avant de se jeter sur une table au milieu de la salle, la place parfaite en somme, avec son meilleur ami à ses cotés.

En repensant à son cauchemar une nausée la prit, elle devait partir !

Nora s'enfuya de la salle de classe sans prêté garde à Gab, elle était mal. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer durant son premier jour de classe ! Elle courrait presque. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le sol des longs couloirs vides, et ce jusqu'aux toilettes, les murs et tout autour d'elle était flou; elle atteignit enfin la porte des toilettes et lorsqu'elle se vautra sur le lavabo on n'entendit plus que son souffle hératique. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, la tête contre le miroir, avachis sur le lavabo retenant ses jambes faibles pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Nora ouvrit les yeux, et en regardant son propre reflet fantomatique elle découvrit une autre présence dans les toilettes pour filles du lycée.

Elle avait de longues mèches brunes épaisses et sales qui encadraient un visage crayeux, aux grands yeux cernés en amandes, aux étranges reflets ambrés; bordés d'épais cils noirs allongés, rehaussés par des sourcils épais. Son nez droit et son regard suspicieux faisait penser à...Et bien... Un canidé...Un canidé sacrément vicieux ! Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait une drôle d'impression, cette fille était plutôt étrange, et pas parce qu'elle était assise sur le sol d'une cabine de toilettes publique, enfin ça et ses vêtements osés pour les gens du coin. D'ailleurs elle sortait d'ou ?

Petite. C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle l'avait vu entré précipitamment dans les toilettes ne semblant pas remarquer sa présence. Instinctivement, elle avait retenu sa respiration quelques secondes, ses muscles se bandant comme en prévoyance d'une attaque à venir. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air très dangereuse avec son corps menue, ses longs cheveux brun. Il y'avait même une certaine douceur, une innocence dans son visage ovale, ses lèvres bombées et ses yeux rond marron-vert. La louve aurait pu très bien s'entendre avec elle si il n'y avait pas cette odeur infecte de plante et d'autre chose qui planait autour d'elle, la rendant tout de suite moins jolie à ses yeux, voir carrément laide.

Est-ce qu'elle venait de la reniflée ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de psychoter pour rien, elle côtoyait beaucoup trop d'animaux, elle avait surement juste le nez boucher...oui, c'était ça...elle avait des crottes de nez d'ou la raison de ce reniflement.

La fille se leva, et Nora se sentit ridiculement petite, et ce n'était pas un complexe d'infériorité, elle était vraiment géante comme 1m80 et 6 millimètres.  
Nora l'observa quelques secondes semblant la sonder avant de lâcher une vague phrase marmonnée :

_- Désolé de m'incruster dans tes toilettes... _Voyant l'air impassible de l'autre fille, elle continua. _Tu sèche dès le premier jour ?_

L'inconnu, plissa les yeux et étrangement la chasseresse se sentit menacée, l'espace d'un instant.

_- En quoi ça te regarde ? _Prononça t-elle en articulant les mots, les yeux figés dans les siens.

La voix de la géante était rauque comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps, les mots s'échappaient difficilement de la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes comme ci le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche était un sacrilège en soit.  
_- Simple curiosité._ Répondit sèchement Nora. _T'es nouvelle dans le coin ?_  
Lorsque les derniers mots moururent dans l'air, l'atmosphère devint lourde, presque palpable, un sentiment d'urgence monta en Nora comme si un danger imminent pouvait surgir à tout moment.  
_- Tu m'as déjà vu dans le coin avant ? Non ? Alors tu as ta réponse._  
La chasseresse hébétée, la contempla avec un malaise évident.  
_- O-oh ! Madame est susceptible on dirait..._

Passé cet échange, les deux adolescentes se fixèrent en chien de faïence.  
Des voix se firent entendre dans les couloirs, les forçant à arrêter leur duel de regard  
_- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! _Grogna presque bestialement la nouvelle.  
_- Tu... les connais ?_ Demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

L'autre se retourna brusquement vers elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, les lèvres retroussées.  
_- Parce que TOI tu les connait !? Ces petites sangsues me collent au cul depuis 1 heure, bordel !_  
Un petit silence s'installa loin d'être confortable puis avec un soupire, Nora ouvrit les robinets pendant que la fille la regardait étrangement, elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes avec force et tomba nez à nez avec les deux inopportuns, elle haussa les sourcils et toisa les deux idiots.

_- T'aurais pas vu une fille... _Commença l'un d'eux.

Nora les fixa d'un air blasé.

_- Je suis une fille. Et pourquoi diable vous hurlez comme ça ! Vous cherchez peut-être le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est pas ici, c'est à Poudlard, essayez de foncer dans un mur peut-être que vous y arriverez. _Déclara t-elle avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. _Sinon vous passerez pour des idiots, en l'occurrence, comme maintenant !_

A court de mots, les deux garçons s'en allèrent lui lançant un regard noir, elle referma doucement la porte des toilettes avant de faire volte-face.  
La nouvelle l'étudia avec un semblant de surprise et étonnamment elle semblait moins sur la défensive.

_- Belle répartie._

La chasseresse grimaça.  
_- L'habitude._ Très vite elle changea de sujet ne voulant pas s'attarder sur celui-ci._ Pourquoi ils te suivent partout...? _

Nora plissa les yeux avec un air suspicieux que remarqua tout de suite la lycéenne.  
_- Aucune idée._

En prononçant ces mots, la tension déjà présente dans la pièce ne fit qu'augmenter, chaqu'une des deux savaient que l'adolescente avait mentit et celle-ci semblait prête à en démordre.  
- Nora.

- Pardon?

- Je m'appelle Nora. Déclara t-elle avec un air suffisant

- Ah.

- C'est à ce moment là que tu dois te présenter à ton tour, tu sais ?

La fille se retourna, prête à partir avant d'hésiter pour finalement tourner la tête vers Nora et marmonner :  
- Aryana.

Aryana après lui avoir offert un étrange sourire, sortit des toilettes.

Nora la suivit du regard et resta plantée au beau milieu des toilettes ; cette fille était étrange. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, et qui plus est les Falkenstörm la recherchait, pas de doutes c'était _elle_.

* * *

**Voilà, nous espérons que vous avez aimé lire ce chapitre, à la prochaine !**

**Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit, nous avons préféré passer directement à la rentré et les deux mois d'été seront sous forme de petits flash-back :)**

**[LA] Je tiens à dire aussi que les chapitres sont corrigés presque tout les jours pour les améliorer car j'ai remarqué que le site prend mal nos écrits et il inverse des mots ce qui peut être gênant à la compréhension ! Je tiens aussi à rappeler que c'est notre première fiction donc des avis constructifs seraient vraiment sympa de votre part ! Comme on dit, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur :)**

**Ah, on oubliait ! Laissez une review de votre passage comme ça nous aurons un avis et nous pourrons nous améliorer.**


End file.
